So Close Yet So Far
by princesszofia
Summary: Post-season 5 story. Original story in french... What wil happen to Bill? Will Sookie finally let love in? Will she decide between Bill and Eric or will that choice be made for her? So close yet so far...
1. Chapter 1- In a Pool of Blood

Hello everyone! So this is my take on season 6 of True Blood. I have read all the books and have enjoyed them a lot but there are things from True blood that I prefer and I find it easier to pick up where season 5 left than from the last book. This story will be mainly focusing on Sookie and Eric while having my own perspective on Bill and that vampire on its way to get Sookie.

This is not my first language. It is actually my first English story so please bare with me! The story is originally in French which is my first language. It is not a finished story but I would like at least one reader and unfortunately on the French side there is NONE probably due to the fact that True blood in French is only at season 4!

Anyways, I would REALLY appreciate reviews, good or bad.

I do not own any of the characters from the books or the show.

**Chapter 1- In a Pool of Blood**

When I saw the terror behind his proud smile, I knew immediately that something was wrong. Bill's pupil was dilating while he was staring at my soul. I think I shivered or maybe it was Eric? The sound vampire makes when they die is pretty brutal. It's a mix between the snapping of their bones and a splash of blood. The worst is the smell, a couple of seconds before they decompose, you can smell death. It's the smell of a rotting corpse as if all these years they should have been decomposing catches up to that exact second. When I smelled it, I couldn't help but to hide my face in the closest shoulder available. Eric's. He had wrapped his long arms around me while squeezing me tightly. At that precise moment, I could feel the terror creeping up in my chest but also a feeling of surprise. I couldn't look anymore. I had heard the bones break, the muscles and the skin turn into goo and then… the complete, deadly silence.

My thoughts were bumping into my already painful head. I had spent the last months trying to avoid the supernatural world and here I was, right back in it. I had risked an eye in Bill's direction. He wasn't standing but instead there was a huge pool of blood. I had looked in Eric's direction in search of comfort but he wasn't looking at me. He too was staring at the pool of blood. I wanted to cry but I didn't have time, the blood was already boiling. I couldn't understand what was going on, probably because my little head couldn't process fast enough. I felt numb while Eric's fangs ran out and he looked ready to pounce. He took a defensive stand while pushing me behind him.

I didn't believe my own eyes when Bill emerged from the blood just like a phoenix from the ashes. His fangs were out and he looked like a hunter ready to attack his meal. I didn't hear what Eric yelled to me but I felt this incredible urge to run like hell. I felt that need to run taking control of my mind, of my legs and next thing I knew, I was in the hallway. I think that's what they call adrenaline rush. What happened afterwards was beyond me. I think I closed my eyes when Eric picked me up. Nora was right behind us. I didn't really pay attention to her. All I knew was that she was Eric's sister and that she was blood thirsty when it came to me. Most likely the fairy blood.

Eric could run faster than I could and I think at some point we were even gliding. I don't know if Bill was after us but I remember I was praying he wasn't. When I felt Eric had stopped running, I opened my eyes. We were in the elevator. Pam, Nora, Tara, Jason and Jessica were sharing it. I think it's at that moment I realized I was still in Eric's arms and I probably looked like a demoiselle in distress. Jason and Tara were looking at me like I was some kind of alien they had never seen before while Pam and Jessica were all smiles.

I gently hit Eric on the chest and I could feel my cheeks getting bright red. I gave him my best ''fuck off'' look which he replied with his best smirk. His eyes were glowing with hunger. I rolled my eyes and made a point to sigh very loudly so he could understand how frustrating he was. Him and his pride.

Nobody risked asking what happened except Jessica who asked for Bill. I could only reply to her with tears in my eyes. It didn't take long hers were filled with blood.

When we emerged out of the authority hole, I mean base, I took Jason's arm. It was the second time that day I was relying on my brother to save me from having any discussion with Eric. I had spent the past months trying to forget him and Bill and I wasn't ready to just throw that out the window within one day.

At first it hadn't been easy. Even if Bill had ruined my trust in him and had lied to me, I couldn't forget all the moments we spent together. These memories always ended up tainted by the fact that the only reason why Bill ever engaged in a conversation with me was under orders from his queen. Still, it was hard for me to think that what we had between us wasn't real. He tried to apologize and explain that it didn't matter about Sophie-Ann that he loved me nonetheless but the damage was done. Trust is the base of any relationship and I just simply did not have any left for him.

And Eric… when he got his memory back, he went back to being the old Eric, proud and full of himself. What a turn off! He had asked me why I couldn't love that version of Eric but the fact and the matter was that I loved the other Eric. The one he was before he was turned? That gentle and scared soul who made its way to my house. That soul who I took care of and loved from the bottom of my heart. That man without any evil who also took care of me and made me feel wanted and appreciated.

He then told me that soul was still in him but I knew it would forever be tainted by who he had become. I couldn't imagine loving someone as manipulative and who enjoyed killing as much. I couldn't trust him because I had learnt to never trust a vampire.

Bill and Eric had respected my wishes and had left me alone… but oh how hard it had been. There was nights where I did not sleep at all. I thought of them constantly even if I didn't want to admit it. They obsessed my dreams for a while. Sometimes I felt like I could feel things that did not belong to me. My brain was constantly bombarded with images that were not mine. At one point I thought a witch had did it to make me pay for everything wrong I did in this world but after a while, the sadness faded away and the images were gone. I was left with this feeling of something missing, numbness. During that time, I had achieved a somewhat normal life except the fact that Jason and I discovered that I was sold to a vampire before I was born. Great.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared but there was a part of me that was so sick and tired of this supernatural world that I just put that information under my mental rug. Unfortunately… things always catch up right?

Anyways, I did not let Jason's arm go because I was too terrified to be swallowed once more into that world I did not want to belong to. I think I saw a small hint of frustration in Eric's eyes, or maybe I felt it? I am not too sure but Jason offered me to take me home. I couldn't be happier to see my white house or should I say Eric's house. He had told me he would sign it back to me but for now it was his house. I hated the idea that he just could come in as he pleases. When Jason and I got home, I took a bath to remove the stench of decomp. My brain felt like jello and I think I felt asleep in the bath tub.

I woke up dressed in my own bed. I am not sure how I got there but when I looked at my pillow, I could tell I cried while I was asleep. The numb feeling was ever present and I found it hard to get up. I didn't want to think about Bill but I couldn't help to wonder if the Bill I saw in that blood pool was truly him or the Bill I knew was dead.

I went downstairs to get coffee and noticed in the mirror in the hallway that I was crying still. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop the tears from failing. There was a note on the table from Jason. He explained that he was gone home to check on things and that if I needed anything, I could call him. I felt so alone.

I went to the entrance door to pick up the newspaper thinking it would be good for me to change my mind a little. Along with the newspaper, I picked up a little white envelope that had my name written on it. I immediately recognized the handwriting. It was simple and cold. It was Eric's. The envelope contain my house titles as well as many pages with ''sign here'' stickers. Eric had kept his promise and was giving me back my house. There was a small note attached to all the paperwork which simply stated: for your protection.

Did he think Bill could pay me a visit and that if the house did not belong to me he could simply enter without permission? I shivered to the thought

I had to work later tonight. Even if I was dead tired and that I wasn't really up for it, I thought it would be a great way to take my mind off what was going on. I went back to my coffee and started reading the documents signing where it was indicated. 40 minutes later, I was done completely. I sighed on how slow the day was going and how much I simply didn't want to live it. Not that I was suicidal or anything but I just didn't feel like anything.

I went to the living room to watch some TV. While I sat on the couch I felt my heart break in thousands of pieces. I have no idea why but out of a sudden I just wanted to cry and roll up in a tiny little ball. The pain was so strong and so real. I grabbed my chest and yelped. I awkwardly walked back in the kitchen to have a glass of water and that is when I noticed that I had a voicemail. The little red indicator was flashing 2 times which indicated 2 messages. I took the phone and listened to the first one. It was Sam who was explaining that Melotte was close for the rest of the week due to personal reason and that I shouldn't worry. That's easy to say! Why would my boss close down the source of his revenue! The next message was from Eric.

- Sookie, I dropped your house titles on your porch for your signature. I will come by tonight to pick them up. I know you are not working; the shifter closed his bar for the week. I will be there at sundown.

Hearing his voice gave me shivers. As much as I did not want to discuss anything with him, there was a part of me who desperately wanted to be in his arms so he could comfort me.

I got mad at myself. All this time I spent trying to forget him and Bill and there I was right back to square one. I sat on the couch wishing I never met them. My life would have been so much easier but I knew how boring of life that would have been. I wanted to know what had happened last night and I knew damn well Eric was the only one who could explain it to me.

I spent the day cursing at myself and crying. If I wasn't crying for Bill, I was mad at myself for being excited to see Eric tonight or I was raging at the fact that I didn't had many choice in my life, it always seem like someone else was making them for me.

I looked at the clock in the living room and noticed that it was almost sun down and I was still in my pyjamas. I ran upstairs to put some jeans on as well as a grey t-shirt and ran back downstairs because someone had knocked on the door.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach at the anticipation of being with Eric tonight. I opened the door and my heart dropped. Eric wasn't there. No instead it was Nora standing on my welcome mat with a smirk on her pretty face.

So what do you think? I have another 3 chapters written for this story already so I just need to translate them… shouldn't be too long!

xox

Z


	2. Chapter 2- And We Go Cold

Hello everyone! I am so happy to see you guys enjoy this story so far! I understand now when people say reviews help the writing process. It motivates you to write more :D So thank you very much for taking time to review, it is very much appreciated! I try to stay true to the characters as I think it is important. It's hard sometimes to imagine how one would react but using the books and the show as a reference, I think I am on the right track. Oh and yeah I don't like Nora so it might show a little ( A LOT) in my fanfic...

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me but to Mrs Harris and HBO

**Chapiter 2 And We Go Cold**

I stared at Nora for about a minute which seemed to last an hour. I have been so excited to see Eric that it never occur to me that maybe he would not come by. Did he not say in his note he was going to be there at sundown? So why was I staring at this skinny vamp?

She made a step towards me but stopped right away while looking at me with her big blue eyes. That smirk wasn't going anywhere…

- I see you signed the papers already? Can you please invite me in?

It took me a couple minutes to understand what she meant. I never took the time to think about when and how this whole ''can't come in'' thing with vampires worked. I guess it made sense that the minute I would sign these papers, the house would be mine again and the fact that Nora was unable to come in without me inviting her just confirmed it. I looked up pretending I was thinking about it but there was no way I was letting this vamp in my house. I don't know why but I wasn't exactly going to trust her just because she was Eric sister. Actually, come to think of it, this is exactly why I did not trust her at all.

- I don't know…What tells me you are not going to try to bite me or something?

I was looking at her with my best southern housewife smile on. Even if I disliked her, there was no need to be impolite about it. I left the door open and went to the kitchen knowing she couldn't follow me. I took the papers in my hand making sure that it was in a perfect little pile and went back to Nora. She was wearing tight leather and I found myself admiring her. She was skinny and very pretty. The leather was hugging her in all the right places. It didn't help her case that she was attractive. I don't know why but I kept having these jealous reactions when she was around..I guess I can blame my busy and unconventional life.

She was staring into my eyes with this intense look to her. I knew exactly what she was trying to do because I felt an influence in my brain which I brushed off right away. I was offended that she would even try to glamour me. Nice try!

- I don't appreciate you trying to glamour me. Eric should of explained to you that this shit doesn't work on me.

I could have been nicer about it and I secretly apologized to her. I wasn't being the best host but I really didn't trust her. She looked really surprise by what I said. Good. I gave her the paper imagining throwing them on the floor instead of giving it to her but I was too nice to do such thing.

- I thought Eric was supposed to come tonight? Where is he?

She growled with her fangs out as if I offended her with my question.

- Probably because he has better things to do then to discuss with a human.

She didn't give me time to reply, she was already heading to her car which was parked right beside mine. I couldn't help but to feel a little pinch in my heart when she left the driveway. Not only I needed to be comforted but I felt really alone. I wanted to know what was going on with Bill and if the people I loved was in danger. I wanted to know about Sam but also feel safe knowing that some random vampire was on its way to get me. Secretly, I wanted Eric to protect me but I would never admit that… at least not out loud. I too had the right to dream about an easy way out to my everlasting problems even if the idea of the prince charming rescuing the princess wasn't something I would settle for.

I sighed frustrated and hurt while shutting the door. I had so many questions that remained unanswered and I was pretty sick of it. I reached out for my phone and dialed Fangtasia in order to confront Eric about this. I heard a clic on the other side but didn't give the person time to say anything because I had already hung up.

It wasn't my style to be needy and especially now when I was extremely emotional. I thought it was just not the right time to talk to him fearing I would say things I would regret later. Over the past few months, I have been trying to work on my impulsivity knowing where it has brought me so far. Plus I was still not ready to jump right back into the supe(supernatural) world.

_As if you had a choice_. The thought just popped into my head, unwelcomed. I looked out the living room window in Bill's house direction. I couldn't see past the cemetery but I knew his house was probably filled with vampires right now. They were probably looking for the king of Louisiana. News travel fast in the vamp world although I am not sure if the Bill I saw standing in the pool of blood was really Bill. Well the body was Bill but with his fangs out and his body language, there was something animal about him.

I heard a noise in my backyard and rushed to the back door grabbing my shotgun on the way. I don't know if I was losing it or something but I could feel a presence. I tried to reach out to other minds around my house but it was all fuzzy.

I sigh in relieve thinking I was just completely crazy, I mean, I am crazy Sookie Stackhouse, when I saw Bill standing in the middle of the backyard, naked. His eyes were boring in mine while his face simply had no expression. He looked like a statue.

I automatically pumped the shotgun feeling something was wrong and pointed it in his direction.

- Bill is it you?

What a stupid question! Of course it is him physically and even if it wasn't him psychologically, I highly doubt he would tell me.

He was still fixating on me and was not moving. There was something weird in his eyes as if he was somewhere else. I made a step back. If I could make it to the door, he wouldn't be able to follow me since he wasn't invited. Or was he? I couldn't recall if I had rescinded his invitation. While I was making another step towards the back keeping my eyes on Bill, with vampire speed, he was standing behind me, his fangs out.

I jumped in surprise and pulled the trigger while Bill took it out of my hands and threw it on the ground in front of me. Everything happened so fast, next thing I knew, his fangs were in my neck drawing blood. I screamed which died quickly in my throat. Bill was drinking fast and I didn't know what to do. I was frozen between life and death. I knew I did not have long. His hands trailed down to my shoulders since he did not have to hold my neck anymore. One of his hands grabbed my breast which he squeezed while growling. He proceeded to massage it still drinking from my neck. His touch was at first very slow but soon accelerated while his growls became moans. His hand made its way down to my centre and I shivered to the thought. The hand was now under the elastic of my jean slowly going down. I closed my eyes praying I wouldn't be alive for this.

And just like he started, he stopped drinking and pushed me on the ground. I instinctively put my hands to my neck to stop the bleeding and looked in Bill's direction. He wasn't there anymore. There was something animal almost mechanical about the whole thing. The blood flow wasn't stopping and I felt really weak. I didn't think I had enough energy to make it to the door but I was going to die trying. I was only a couple feet away from it when I collapsed. My neck was burning and my arms and legs were no longer responding. I couldn't feel anything anymore and closed my eyes.

Out of a sudden, I felt this urge of taking care. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth singing in my head that everything would be fine. The urge was becoming more pressing and I felt something turning me on my back. I then felt something cold caressing my cheek. I think I moaned in content when someone picked me up. I tried to open my eyes to get a glance at who it was but everything was so bright, I closed them back right away. I rested my head on the person's chest falling into a dreamless state while the cold air of the night was gently blowing on my face.

Thoughts? Next chapter should be up tomorrow!

xox

Z


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Trying

Alright everyone, here's the third chapter. I realize my chapters are not the longest but it just helps with publishing them faster. I originally planned to finish the story before march (I am 31 weeks pregnant today :D so my due date is end of march) but I don't think that will happen. I have a lot planned for this one and since I see that so far, the reception is pretty good, I'll definitely take my time and go through the elements I want to go through.

Thank you very much to everyone who takes the time to review. It is really appreciated. You guys are my motivation :) To Sookiefan1995, thank you very much for your review, it meant a lot to me becasue staying true to the characters is super improtant to me and since this is my second language I was scared I would lose it. 

As a side note, rating is M because there will be violence but also sex. Now I don't know how that's going to turn out in English but hey! I'll try my best :P

Disclamer: This is my second language. Characters do not belong to me but to Mrs Harris and HBO

**Chapter 3- I'm Trying**

I opened my eyes slowly. My thoughts were cloudy and I couldn't recall where I was and what had happened. I wasn't sure why I was lying on…. Leaves? I tried to focus on something around me but my vision was very blurry. One thing for sure, it was dark and it was cold. I looked up and slowly focused on what seemed to be trees. I was obviously outside. It's at that moment I remembered the encounter with Bill and I instinctively put my hand on my neck noticing it wasn't bleeding anymore. My legs felt heavy so I tried not to move them too much while I was pushing myself up on my elbows. I then turned my head from left to right while wiggling my toes. I have seen on TV that as long as you could wiggle your toes, it meant there was circulation. I would walk again! I laughed quietly at my stupid joke and turned sluggishly to see what was behind me.

Eric was sitting on an old piece of wood and was staring at me without any expression on his face. If you ask me what I hate the most about vampires I would tell you it's their lack of expression. They had emotions; they were just master at hiding them.

- What happened?

He didn't move at all and was still staring at me. Surprisingly, I didn't feel awkward at all, on the contrary. I felt peaceful mixed with a sigh of relief and calm. I frowned at this realisation. Why was I not freaking out? From what I could recall, what had just happened wasn't pretty. Bill had attacked me on my property, drank almost all my blood and… I could feel the panic slowly creeping up at the thought of what he could have done to me. But instead he had thrown me on the ground and had left. It made no sense. My head started spinning and I closed my eyes to not lose focus. It made me panic even more. I could see him, standing on my lawn, naked… his fangs… his hands..

I heard a snap beside me and turned my head quickly to see the source. Eric was now sitting beside me. I felt a wave of calm within me and I sighed in relieve.

- Your blood?

I knew there was no way I healed so quickly without the supernatural help. His lips barely moved but he was smirking. I don't know why but I felt a little bit of excitement disturbing the sense of calm I had achieved. It made me shiver.

- I don't get it… what happened?

- Bill attacked you in your backyard. I found you barely breathing so I gave you my blood. I would have liked to provide you with better accommodation at this moment but we were in a hurry.

- yes sure.. but why?

- Why I gave you blood? I told you it's..

- No! Why did he attacked me and then rejected me out of a sudden? And where the hell are we?

- In the forest

- no shit..

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew exactly what I meant but Eric was toying with me. He liked to take words literally. Actually, all vampires did that.

- Which forest? Far from my home?

He hugged me and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. I could feel his muscles tightening around my shoulders and his cold lips made me shiver once more.

- I am sorry but we will have to continue this discussion somewhere safer. The best is that you come with me to Fangtasia.

I didn't have time to object, I was already in his arms flying above the trees. My legs were still pretty weak so I guess it was a good thing I didn't had to walk. The air was colder in the sky and I was not dressed for this night excursion. Eric's body was not providing me with any heat at all which did not help my case. I had an arm around his neck and was trying to not look down. I could see we were very close to the city. We then landed in the deserted Fangtasia parking lot. He had dropped me beside him. I had a hard time standing at first but my legs quickly got used to my weight again. We walked to the employee door. I definitely felt better and calmer since we had left the forest. The door opened on a very dark hallway with many doors. On my right there was a storage room, washrooms and then Eric's office. He opened the door to it waiting that I go in first which I appreciated the courtesy. While closing the door he pointed at a huge closest that was in the corner.

- There is merchandise in there, I am sure you will find something to replace your current clothing.

I looked down and noticed that my shirt was not only covered in blood but was ripped in many places. I took a couple minutes to find something in the closet. I didn't want to be wearing some kind of skank outfit. I grabbed a pink t-shirt with the Fangtasia logo on it. On the back, you could read their slogan '' Come in, we don't bite!''. The shirt I grabbed was purposely way too big for me because I was hoping it would be long enough to cover parts of my legs since my jeans were not in much better shape than my original shirt. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough and I was not about to walk around in my underwear. I heard a knock on the door and Pam barged in.

- Already?

I looked at Pam confused while Eric just simply nodded. She studied me from top to bottom for a moment and with vampire speed reached into the already opened closet to grab a pair of very little black shorts.

- Should fit you

- Thankx…

I didn't have time to reach the door; Eric was already standing between it and I.

- Don't even think about it, Eric! I am going to change in the bathroom.

I could see the charming grin on his face when he let me pass. Minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing my new attire. Pam was right, the shorts were nice although too short but I guess that is why they are called shorts. Eric was sitting at his desk and while Pam was on the black leather couch. She looked at me for a split second which made her smile proudly. I could see Eric's icy blue eyes staring me down while his fangs extended a little. Pam said nothing and left the room.

- Sookie, we need to talk.

He indicated the chair in front of his desk. I don't know why but I had a feeling I wouldn't like this discussion at all. I had so many questions and I wasn't sure Eric could answer them all. Why did Bill attack me? Who was that new Bill? Where was Sam? Who the hell was really Nora and why would he send HER to get the papers? Where was he when bill attacked me? How the hell did he know I needed help? Is he stalking me? The questions were bumping into my head. I just didn't get it.

- Sookie, I know you have a lot of questions but you must calm yourself.

I felt a wave of calm hitting me yet again today. I shook my head and frowned at him. I would calm myself when I felt it was time to be calm which was not now. I had no desire of being calm on the contrary I wanted to yell that I was tired of this shit and that he better gave me explanation or I was out of here.

- You're not listening Sookie.

I was suprised by his comment. How would he know if I was calm or not. It's not like it was written on my forehead or anything. Was it the beating of my heart?

- Fine… so… what's going on?

He didn't say anything right away. He seemed in trance as if he was looking for the right words. He got up and walked over a safe that was right in the middle of his wall. Eric wasn't the type of hiding it and probably didn't feel the need to either. Who the hell would be crazy enough to steal from a 1000 years old vampire? He slowly opened it and grabbed a scroll. I had seen a similar scroll before, the same my brother and I discovered in my room. The one about how I was supposedly sold to a vampire before I was born. He gave it to me.

- He is already on his way. It has been quite a while already so he should be here in a couple weeks.

- and what am I supposed to do about it? Welcome him into my home? Maybe give him my neck?

Eric kept the same expression on his face from earlier. When I said that, his fangs ran out and he growled.

- Absolutely not, I will discuss with him and negotiate.

- Excuse me? What am i, some kind of package? I won't let you ''negotiate'' with him my life.

I had crossed my arms. I was so sick and tired of the way vampires treated humans. As if we were some kind of cows you could just trade off. Eric had retracted his fangs and was extremely calm looking which pissed me off even more.

- I don't think you understand what I mean Sookie. You see, I am in a bad situation right now.

- Really? Worst then me?

I was looking at him right in the eyes. I was feeling multiple things at the same time which made my head hurt. I was frustrated and enraged that I was treated like an object, I was panicked at the idea of this vampire coming to claim me, I was sad and lonely and in a way I just couldn't explain, I was calm. I found myself looking at Eric's arm which I stared at for a while. His forearms were really muscular and it seems that his muscle kept twitching. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I sigh in frustration. Why, of all time and places, was I getting turn on by him? I wanted his hands on my body, I wanted him to take me and hold me. I wanted him to protect me and love me. I am such an idiot. I shook my head in disagreement with my own feelings. I should be mad right now, I was tired of the supernatural world and I didn't want a part in it.

But his hands… his arms…I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground. Before I could even realize it, Eric was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He was massaging them slowly. I felt my stressed muscles relaxed. His head was getting closer to my ear while he was squatting to be closer to my height. I shivered. I let my head fall onto his chest. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, I was petrified by my wants and my needs. I wanted to turn around to kiss him, to feel him. I wanted him. His lips were very close to my ear. If he was breathing I would have felt his breath on my neck. He was so close… He then stated with a soft and sweet voice.

- Sookie, why do you always fight back… fight me?

He turned the chair so I was now facing him.

- What is happening to you affects me directly and I must fix it. Whether or not you like it, you belong to me and I must protect you.

His lips were dangerously getting close to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned forward so our lips would seal quicker. It's at the moment I realized what he had just said and I reopened my eyes. He had time to give me a peck on the lips before he got up again.

- I don't belong to anyone! You don't own me!

- Calm yourself

- Eric Northman, I won't calm myself. I am sick of you and this life and all the vampire political bullshit. You don't own me, he doesn't own me and if you think you guys can just sign a piece of paper to make a human being yours, you are sorely mistaken. I wasn't even born for fucksake.

He growled and grabbed me by the arm. I was up instinctively and had backed up into the wall. His fangs were out and he seemed ready to attack. He stared at me for a couple of minutes which seemed like an eternity. He sighed and let me go. I was now facing his back.

- Sookie, the vampire's politics will probably save you from all of this. You must play the game if you want to win it. From our rules, you belong to me because we exchanged blood more than 3 times. In our traditions, I own you. End of the story, stop fighting me it won't change anything. I must help you. So calm yourself and we can discuss the terms of our commitment.

I was staring at his back in disbelief. I was focusing on not exploding into a wrath. What the hell was he on about? I wasn't sure if I should be running or staying to listen to all this crap.

- The sun is coming up. You can leave if you wish but you would be safer if you stayed here. If you decide to leave, the girls will give you a ride home.

He walked to the closet.

- We will talk tonight. Please calm yourself.

He opened the door of the closet and then another set of doors. I guess the back of the closet was fake and was leading to a set of stairs leading to the underground.

- This is where I spend my days.

I sighed at the idea that I would have to wait all day for this discussion. I didn't want to stay here but a part of me did feel safer here. At least at night. I wanted to know what I was up against. I thought I could go to my house during the day but be back at the bar by sundown. Eric was already walking down the stairs.

- Eric

- Yes?

His head popped out.

- Thank you

He smiled and then went back in the closet. The doors closed shortly after. Even if I was mad, I was properly raised to be thankful when someone had helped you. I sighed at the door. A part of me would of liked to be buried in that closest with him and forget everything.

I opened the door of his office and was surprised by the daylight coming from the back door. Ginger was discussing with a man who seemed to be delivering alcohol. She looked at me and smiled while indicating me with her index that she would be with me in a minute.

Reviews please :D Next chapter shouldn't be too long!


	4. Chapter 4- I Feel Like There Is Nothing

I know the updates has been really close together but just as a warning this is the last chapter that will come as fast. For now on, I should have 1-2 chapter a week. Last chapter wasn't as popular but ill blame the weekend hahaha

I also had a pm telling me how much they like me replying to their reviews so hey it's not like I have thousands so I can leave a personal note to each of you, like you, who takes the time to review my chapter.

**Perfecta999:** Thank you! I appreciate it! Youa re really fast to review too its awesome!  
**Nordiclover:** Don't get used to it though :P Its just translation right now so its easier then actually writing although I might try chapter 5 in English first and then translate in French. You're right she needs to listen but when did she ever listen to anyone really? hahah

Disclamer: This is my second language. Characters do not belong to me but to Mrs Harris and HBO

**Chapter 4- I Feel Like There's Nothing Left To Do**

I sat at the bar while waiting for Ginger. There was a girl, probably in her 20s, who was sweeping the dance floor. I don't think I had seen her before so I deducted she was probably new. I always thought Ginger was the only human that was working in Fangtasia but I am sure there was a lot to be done so it was normal there would be more than her. Especially during the day since the vampires were asleep and couldn't do much of it. She turned around and shyly waved at me. I quickly smiled at her and started looking around. It had been months since I had ventured in the bar but it hadn't change much. It was the same dance floor, the same booths, the same chairs and the same throne where Eric liked to keep an eye on his ''guests''. That's where I had seen him for the first time a couple years ago when Bill and I were starting to get to know each other. Eric had signalled to approach him just like a king would with his subjects. I remembered playing the game because I had no choice but also because I didn't want to make a bad impression. I was so naïve. Eric wasn't a king and Bill wasn't all charming after all. All lies!

- Sookie?

I looked at Ginger behind me

- Sorry! I had to take the delivery! Would you like something to eat?

My stomach growled at the words. I hadn't had anything to eat for a while. It made me realize how much I actually felt weak and that I should indeed eat. Maybe vampire blood had its limits?

- Sure! I'd also like to go home for the day; Eric said someone could drop me off?

- Jeremy should be here soon, he will drive you home. Here's your breakfast.

I sat down and took a sip of orange juice while Ginger was proudly smiling. She wasn't the smartest but she always took care of others. Unfortunately, all the glamouring had made her a little dumb and she couldn't remember most of her past years. I am pretty sure every time I saw her, she was dumber and I felt bad for her.

I ate the whole sandwich pretty quickly while trying to not think about Bill and Eric.

Jeremy had come into the bar from the back door and when he saw me he gestured to follow him. Ginger was still behind the bar cleaning glasses.

- See you later Sookie!

I waved and followed Jeremy to his truck. I sat on the passenger side and buckled up.

- Do you know where I live?

He didn't respond and just started the car. I had a feeling he wasn't the talking type and that it was going to be a long ride home. When we got to my house I realized I was right on the money, he didn't say a word the whole way home. I got out of the truck.

- Be ready for 4 pm

It was the first time he was talking to me. I was a little surprised but nodded in agreement. I didn't really had time to close the door he was already gone, reaching to close it himself.

I was really happy to be home. The warmth of my house and the comfort of my living room made me smile. I took a shower and went straight to bed. I was too tired to do anything else and I knew it was going to be a long night.

I woke up in panic mode. I could feel my heart beating too fast and I was sweating. I had no idea why or how this was happening so I thought it was just a bad dream I couldn't remember. I shook off the feeling and got up. It was 2 pm which meant I had slept the day away. I guess I was becoming yet again a night owl, one of the many side effects of being with a vampire. Not that I was with Eric or anything but just to interact with them and being a part of their world screws up your sleep schedule.

I took another shower to rinse off the sweat. I then went to my closest and chose to wear a simple yellow dress and a cardigan knowing the night would be frisky. I put a little make up on and decided to put my hair in a ponytail. When I went downstairs to the kitchen, I heard scratching at the main door. I wasn't too scared about it since it was still day time. It couldn't be Bill or any other vampire creep. I opened the door. A white and brown dog was sitting on the porch. He let out one bark and is tail was wagging. I knew it was Sam. I let him in and closed the door behind me. The dog ran to the living room and went I made my way there; I found Sam wrapped up in my couch blanket.

- Sam!

I ran into his arm not paying attention to his nakedness. I was so happy to see him.

- Careful Sookie!

He pushed me away while smiling at me.

- Sorry I didn't come by sooner but everything is pretty complicated right now. I just came by to see how you were?

- I am fine! What about you? What's going on! Why is Merlotte closed?

- I had to take care of some emergencies. I should reopen it soon… as soon as I am sure we were not followed and that the authority is not coming after us.

I stared at him wondering what the hell he meant by all of this. More questions! Why was he scared of the authority?

He added :

- Emma was kidnapped by Newlin. Luna and I had to go get her. I don't have much time but I just wanted to let you know that we are okay and that I was going to call you whenever the bar reopened.

- Were you there when...

- I heard the rumours. With Salomé's death including a bunch of members of the authority, Bill is now in charge

- So Bill is alive?

- Why? What do you mean?

- well…

- We will talk about it some other time, I have to go.

I looked at my watch by reflex. It was 3:30 pm. I was wondering why he had to go so quickly.

- No one must know I came by, Sookie. Not even Eric. I will come by see you tomorrow night.

- Sure… I want to know what's going on Sam.

He smiled at me and transformed into the dog from earlier. He barked a couple times and ran to the main door. I opened it for him and watched him ran to the cemetery.

Since it was almost time to go, I decided to eat something. I wasn't sure why I was letting everyone bring me back into this supernatural nightmare but I guess my curiosity wanted to be satisfied. A part of me reluctantly wanted to go to Fangtasia while the other part was screaming no. I just wanted answers. That and I didn't want to be alone. Eric would have to do.

I wolfed down my pb and J sandwich in silence. I didn't feel like watching tv or listening to music. I was too anxious and I could feel my stomach in my throat. I heard the tires on the gravel. I put the dishes away, threw my cardigan on and my shoes and went outside. Jeremy didn't say anything when I opened the door to his truck and sat on the passenger side. He started the engine and drove away to Shreveport. I rolled down the window and took in a big breath of fresh air while my hair was flying in the wind. I was already relaxing.

Reviews are appreciated. 

Thank you xox

Z


	5. Chapter 5- A Liquor Store or Two

Hello people! This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I am trying to cover some important things. I watched True Blood as it came out so some season are really far in my head and I don't remember EVERYTHING so you might find mistakes here and there but I don't think it matters all that much.

**Perfecta:** Thank you for being a loyal reviewer: D

Disclaimer: The usual, not my characters. Mrs Harris and True Blood.

**Chapter 5- A Liquor Store or Two**

The sun was slowly coming down in shades of pink and orange. The blue sky was turning into dark purple and the air felt fresher. We were still about 10 minutes away from Shreveport and I was a little bored. No big surprise there since Jeremy was not making the conversion. I reached out to the radio to turn it on. Jeremy didn't seem to mind. Patsy Cline's voice entered the truck cabin and I looked at the radio perplexed. This song reminded me of Bill and I didn't like it. Looking outside her voice reminded me of what I had lost. Sure Bill and I had broken up years ago but he was my first love and they say you never forgot that one. Bill was a fan of Patsy Cline, maybe because she reminded him of what he had lost too. Was I crazy for loving a vampire? For believing him when he said I love you? I was often tormented by the ghost of what we were but also of what I thought we would become. I always thought the hardest thing about a break-up was not to accept what you had lost but what you would never be. I fully admit I had still have trouble moving on. My heart had been in pieces years ago and although I mended most of it, there was still that emptiness inside. A hole left by someone's touch, someone's love. I don't think I wanted to love someone the way I loved Bill again. It was too risky; it's exposing yourself too much. I mean, would you not need to be some kind of destruction lover to let someone in and give them the ability to destroy you if they pleased?

I did let Eric in a little bit when he lost his memory but I think my instinct stopped me right away knowing that Eric was a player, an old vampire that had more than one trick up his sleeves. When he lost his memory, I felt that these things I didn't like about him were gone but when he snapped out of it, I knew the old Eric was back and I was not about to let someone like him in again. I simply did not trust him.

I sighed. This eternal debate was tiring me out. It seems like I was always coming back to the same thing: I loved Bill but couldn't trust him anymore and I liked Eric but didn't trust him either. I was simply not letting myself love anyone anymore. Was that such a bad thing?

We pulled in the parking lot right beside Tara's car. I guess she was working the bartending shift tonight. Jeremy did not get out of the truck but instead drove away when I closed the door. I tried to use the employee back door but it was locked so I walked around the building to the main door. There was already a line up to enter it. Pam saw me or maybe she smelled me and signalled me to come to her at the front of the line. She unhooked the rope and let me in with a smile.

- Tara is working tonight. You girls catch up.

As I was entering the bar, 2 vampires came out. They nodded at me with an expressionless face. I thought it was odd that they would even acknowledge my presence but then again, vampires were always strange in their ways. There was a big crowd already in the bar. People were drinking and having conversations. Eric wasn't on his throne. I decided to sit at the bar so I could chat with Tara who was serving true blood to a vampire.

- Hey Tara!

She turned to me at vampire speed and handed me a gin and tonic.

- Sookie! I didn't think you would come tonight

- Why's that?

She didn't answer me but instead served more customers at the other end of the bar. She was really efficient probably because of her time at Merlotte's but also because she was much quicker now with her new abilities.

I drank my drink pretty quickly hoping it would calm my nerves. The other bartender poured me one immediately after finishing my first one. If they kept on coming like this, it was going to be a good night. Almost an hour went by and Eric was nowhere to be seen. It was strange as he was the one who requested me to come back to the bar. I guess I was safer here than in my own home. As the minutes went by, so did the drinks. I don't think I was really paying attention to how much I was drinking but I started to really relax, unfortunately so did my mental shields. It was difficult to keep them up when I was drinking. The lady beside me was thinking about cheating on her husband with her usual vampire. The 2 gentlemen on my other side were thinking about how typical fangbangers looked and that they wouldn't mind banging them although they knew they didn't had much chance competing with vampires.

I heard a thought coming from nearby tables about the sheriff. I turned my head and saw 2 young ladies sitting at the table. The blond one was thinking about Eric while the brunette was wondering what would happen now with the sheriff dead.

I shivered. Eric was the sheriff.. Why did she think he was dead? I looked back at Tara who was standing right in front of me

- Where's Eric?

I could feel panic building up in my stomach

- He should be here soon, he had something to take care of.

So he wasn't dead.

- Why does the brunette at the table behind me thinks he is dead then?

I said that a little too loudly to my taste and laughed nonchalantly hoping no one heard it other than Tara.

- How much have you had to drink?

I shrugged and got up from my seat to go to the bathroom. I felt dizzy and had to hold on to the bar for a second before walking. Okay maybe I had a little too much but I wasn't drunk or anything.

Coming out of the bathroom stall, Tara was standing in front of me.

- Who said he was dead? Eric is far from being dead.

- I don't know some brunette said the sheriff was dead

Tara looked paler than her usual vampire self. She looked away. Even if Tara was a vampire, I could still tell when she was hiding something. Maybe the emotionless faces came with age?

- Tell me Tara? What happened?

- I may or may not have killed the sheriff that was replacing Eric when he was gone.

- They replaced him?

- Well Fangtasia is a lucrative establishment, somebody had to run it. Pam was not really happy about it but yeah

- Is that why you guys were in the basement of the authority?

She nodded. It was starting to make a little bit more sense. If Tara killed a vampire, that was a serious offense.

- Gotta go, Pam is calling.

I didn't have time to say anything she was already gone. I went to the sink and after washing my hands drank from it directly. It wasn't the most gracious thing in the world but I was thirsty. I went back to my seat at the bar and decided I would wait a little bit more. Where else would I go anyways, I didn't have my car. Another drink came to me from the other bartender. I smiled and started to drink it but this time, slowly. I didn't want to be wasted or anything although when I was drinking, my problems seemed unimportant. I guess I get it now when people say drinking to forget. It works! I took out my wallet to make sure I had enough money to cover all my drinks. I asked the bartender how much my tab was but he laughed and showed fangs.

- You don't pay anything here. Don't try to trick me because I am new. I know better

He then walked away. What the hell was he on about? Was someone paying my tab? I looked around and notice a blond guy staring at me at the end of the bar. He smiled and lifted his drink in my direction. I lifted mine and we drank together. He then walked over in my direction and took the bar stool beside me.

- Good evening! What brings a fine lady like you around here?

I blushed and giggled. I was always so giggly when I drank.

- I am waiting for someone

The man put his hand on my shoulder, caressing it softly

- My name is Ian

- Sookie!

I don't know why but I felt like every vampire was looking at us. That didn't stop me from having a conversation with a nice gentleman to pass the time until your highness Eric would decide to show up. Okay maybe I was getting annoyed a little.

_She is so sweet and nice, I hope she is not a fangbanger but then again why would she be here. I guess you could wonder the same thing about me. _I smiled to myself, it was pretty rare to find someone who was thinking about something else than sex in this bar.

I felt a wave of anger taking over me. My hand started to shake and formed a fist. Ian removed his hand from my shoulder and got a little closer to me.

- Are you okay?

Was I? Why was I mad out of sudden? I looked up at Tara who was looking at me with frowning eyes and looking over my shoulder. She did that a couple times, back and forth between me and something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw him. Eric was sitting on his throne. He was staring at me. I smiled and waved. I don't know why I did but hey I was happy to see him.

He nodded in my direction and looked away. What was that about? I looked at Tara who was now 2 inches away from my face.

- Let him do an appearance to calm down the guests. You can wait for him in his office.

- It's okay, Ill just chat with Ian here and when Eric feels it's time to talk, Ill join him

I said that provocatively. Eric was getting on my nerves right now. Was I not important enough to come and say hi to? Plus, Ian was very nice. I guess if I had all my head I wouldn't want to piss off Eric before our talk. I mean I did wanted answers to my questions but right now I didn't really care. I wanted to have fun.

- Sookie, go wait in the office

And she whispered

- It's better for your friend's health over here.

What? Eric was going to attack this guy for touching my shoulder? Whatever, I decided to just get up and wait in the office mainly because I was sobering up and I knew Tara meant what she just had said.

- See you around Ian!

I waited on Eric's office couch for about half an hour. I was so bored I started dozing off. Eric entered the room silently. I watched him walked slowly to his chair and sit down. Were we going to have a business meeting or something?

- You reek of alcohol.

- Thankx.

I rolled my eyes. Did I wait all this time to be insult by him? I don't think so.

- I am sorry you had to wait for so long but I had a meeting to attend to and I had to make an appearance on the floor. It's better for business.

I closed my eyes and sighed. He always had good reasons.

- What kind of meeting?

- Vampire kind.

- Are you still a sheriff? I heard someone had replaced you.

Eric growled with his eyes fixed on me. He was looking at my throat?

- Yes I am sheriff. There was a misunderstanding and since the replacement has unfortunately expired, they gave me back my area. Bill is no longer the king of Lousiana either.

- So Bill is alive?

- Sort of

- What do you mean?

- No one knows for sure Sookie, but you saw what I have seen. Bill died of the true death, I am not convinced that this new Bill is the same Bill we know.

I looked down at the floor. So maybe Bill was truly dead. It would explain the encounter in my back yard. The Bill I knew would have never touched me in that way.

- We have more important things to discuss.

- Do we?

- Our bond

- What's that supposed to mean

Eric growled once again. I watched him got up and sit beside me on the couch.

- In our tradition, when a vampire and a human exchange their blood on more than 3 occasions, they become bonded.

- What? like marriage?

I felt anger building up in my stomach. If Eric knew this, why the hell did he not tell me before we had exchanged the blood 3 times?

- More or less. It means that in the vampire community, you belong to me. I realize this might not be what you want but I didn't have much of a choice.

- We always have a choice.

- Stop being so childish and try to see the big picture

- The only picture I see is that you tricked me into marrying you.

- Sookie, the vampire on his way to get to you is not very far. Since you are my bonded, he does no longer have the right to you. It's going to be complex but it's the only chance you have into not being inslaved to him

I felt sick. This was definitely not going the way I wanted it to go. I was mad at Eric. My thoughts were not clear anymore and I wasn't able to focus on him. I staggered to the door. I wanted to get out. I didn't want to continue the conversation. I walked towards the back door holding on to the wall. Eric did not follow me. I felt sadness and confusion when I open it. I needed fresh air. I needed to be alone and sober up. This was too much information from my brain.

In the parking lot, I walked to the other end and sat down on a patch of grass. I then lay down on my back looking up at the sky. My head was spinning but I felt the coldness of the grass refreshing. I stared at the stars for a while. So many thoughts were coming in my head. I felt dizzy and the sky started spinning. This made me puke. Okay maybe I did drink too much. I wiped my mouth and my tears with my cardigan and closed my eyes. When did I start crying? When I reopened them, a dark shadow was looking over me blocking my view of the clear sky.

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts!

Xox

Z


	6. Update

Hi Everyone

This is just a quick note to let you know that I won't be translating this fic anymore and will go back to french.

Not only I am getting bad reviews for both the story telling and my english but I am flodded with PM, some really mean, about the way I write.

I am sorry that my punctuation sucks, that my grammar is not good and that my story telling is childish. I do not have a beta reader and even if I did THIS IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND YOU WERE WARNED. I know I asked for good or bad reviews but constructive criticism people... note just meaningless insults.

I am sorry I even tried at this point.

Thank you to everyone else, who were nice to me. I really do appreciate it but I can't take this kind of mean words from the others. I mean I wasn't sure at first if I should even try so my self confidence as an author was not much... now its pretty low. Add thefact I am pregnant and sensitive... and really,why would I write something to get angry message about later on? I don't HAVE to do this so I have decided to just stick with what I am good at, french.

xox

Z


	7. Chapter 6- But This Time

Hello all!

I would like to take the time to thank everyone who left reviews since my last update. I was really upset by some of the PM I got and I think my pregnancy hormones made me over react a little. I mean, I am not usually the type to abandon something I love just because I got negative feedback. I am pretty proud for writing in English and all of this drama taught me one thing, I do have readers and for you guys I will finish this story. So this chapter is for all of you that took the time to encourage me, that understood what I was going through and that supports me no matter how many grammar mistake I can make :P

As a matter of fact, If you guys have suggestions for a beta reader, it would be AWESOME. I agree that some of the mistakes I make are because I rush to publish and don't have a reviewer to ensure the grammar and also the sentence structuring make sense. So by next chapter, I would like to have a beta reader who could review my previous chapters as well as my new ones :)

And one more thing, one of the review was complaining about Sookie being a 2 year old. Sookie isn't acting like a 2 year old but as someone who is struggling with depression. The reason why I am going that way is that I find it hard to believe after all she went through and now loosing Bill, Sookie wouldn't have a dark period. It won't last since I believe Sookie is a very strong person and she is a fighter but she has got to go through the dark to see the light :)  
As for Bill, I am an ERIC/SOOKIE fan yet I do believe Bill is her first love and you don't really forget that easily. I hate fanfictions that portrait Bill as a loser and make Sookie go all over Eric. I believe that even though Sookie would never go back to Bill, she has to heal and it takes time. Bill isn't a loser and shouldn't be portrait as such in my opinion.

Alright enough blabla. Response to reviews are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 6- But this time...**

She was staring at me with that damn smirk. I had no desire to talk to her but I sit up anyway and looked back at her.

"Eric has more patience than I thought"

Nora said that like it was the biggest revelation of the year. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up on my own but my stability wasn't all there. It's funny how drinking makes your center of gravity shift. Nora was watching the scene without really helping which was fine by me. I didn't need her to look down at me with that stupid smirk on her face. I wasn't sure what to do now. I couldn't go back home without a ride but I didn't want to go back inside either.

The talking move was vanished and I felt like sleeping... plus, I didn't know what to think of what Eric had told me. I hated the idea of belonging to someone especially against my will. But on the other hand, Eric wanted to help me and this bond seemed to be the solution to my problem. I was also curious as to what exactly that bond meant. Was it just a status you obtain in the vampire world or was it more?

I cleaned off the grass that was on my dress and slid my feet back in my shoes. Somehow I had taken them off when I went to the ground. It was indeed more comfortable.

"What do you want"

Okay I was not being the nicest here but again, I didn't like Nora.

" I saw you leaving the bar drunk. I am just making sure you are alright"

"and what do you care?"

Yup manners were out the window with alcohol.

"I don't, but brother does so here I am"

I giggled at the word brother finding it did not suit Eric very well. Somehow, him being a big brother was just not something I could imagine.

" Does he now?"

I asked the question not really thinking about it. It was one of those questions that are also an observation and I wasn't sure if I wanted her to answer it. According to Eric, he had done everything because he had no choice which was hard to believe. I also had no desire of hearing her opinion on the matter so I replied right away;

" Not that it matters anyways. I think I would like to go home"

I started heading back to the bar with every intention of asking Tara or even Pam to bring me back home. I was tired and let's face it, drunk, and I had no desire to have any conversation with anyone. I wasn't sure how I felt about anything and the feeling of being lost was overwhelming. I need time to think, time to myself.

" I can drive you home if you want"

I looked at her suspiciously. Why was she being so nice?

" It's okay I will ask Tara to drive me at the end of her shift. What time is it?"

Nora ignored my question and insisted on driving me home. She said she was curious as to why her brother would bond with a human. It was clear to me that Nora was not a fan of humans but really it was none of her business. I felt defensive and turn my head to the road to calm myself down. There was no need to get upset in front of her. I noticed a shadow across the street which seemed to be observing us. I wasn't sure for how long since I was just noticing it but the person seemed to be looking in our direction. When I turned to mention it to Nora, he was already gone leaving behind this creepy feeling of someone watching you. We were now right in front of the back door which Nora opened. Her face had more expression than most vampires but nothing positive. It seemed like everything amused her and everything was beneath her. That's why when her fangs ran down and her face harden, I had no other reflex then to stop walking and turn around to see what she was looking at.

There was a body on the ground behind the dumpster, and beside it, a puddle of goo and blood. I knew right away that puddle was not mud but a vampire. I gasped at the scene and felt my heart accelerate. I am not sure if it was fear but I couldn't move despite my head's plea to my legs to run. There was no one else around Nora and I so it wasn't like I was in danger but my instincts were screaming.

I felt a cold breeze beside me and I turned to see what it was. Eric was beside me with his fangs out. Nora glanced at him and approached the body of what seemed to be female. Eric pushed me back to the door and growled to go back inside his office. My legs were not responding and I felt a hand grabbing my other shoulder. It was Pam. She took me in at vampire speed while Nora was turning the body. It was the blonde girl from earlier. The one that wanted to cheat on her husband with her "usual", probably now a pile of goo.

I put my hand on Pam asking her to stop. I wanted to be there, I wanted to know what happened. Pam left me in the hallway of the entrance leaving the door open and joined Eric and Nora close to the body. It was unusual for Pam to disobey Eric. I walked slowly to the body. It was mutilated, full of cuts and blood. Her arms were daggling on her side while she was staring at nothing, her eyes long glazed and pupil dilated. There was so much blood.

"That's not vampire work, Eric"

Pam had stated the fact like it wasn't a big deal. I guess if it was vampire, the body would have been drained of blood but in this case, Blondie seemed to have bled out most of it.

" Close the bar Pam, we need to clean this up before it attracts too much attention"

I looked around us and could see a small crowd starting to gather up in the parking lot. Pam instructed everyone to go home. I could hear their thoughts coming at me all at once.

_What happened?_

_Is that girl dead?_

_Who would do such a thing? Damn vampires, it's always dangerous around them_

I could also see images flickering before my eyes. Some were blurry as if the person was drunk. I could see the bar, I could see the girl sitting at the table. I could see myself sitting close to her. Then another flash hit me and I saw Eric sitting on his throne, leaving it at vampire speed towards the back. All these memories from the crowd were filling up my head which started to hurt. I tried to pull up my mental shields knowing I had sobered up since earlier in the bar.

I then saw a cross bow and saw 2 hands shooting it right in a vampire's heart while Blondie was screaming in my direction to stop. The vampire felt to the ground slowly melting while the hands were slashing at Blondie. She was screaming but I couldn't hear anything.

I looked at the crowd frightened by what I just had seen. Eric was now beside me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"someone in there… he is in the crowd. The murderer…in the crowd"

Eric sniffed the air as if trying to find the scent that would incriminate one of the spectators. The crowd was getting thinner as Pam was still working on getting them to leave.

"Which one?"

Eric was looking at me with fury in his eyes. I was scared just to look at him

" It was a memory, I didn't see who it was"

Eric walked the crowd sniffing people's throat at vampire speed. Most of them didn't even realize it. I tried to focus on the crowd to see if I could pick up more of these memories but was unable to do so. After a while, Eric went back to Nora who was picking up the corpse.

"Bring her in my office"

I followed them in the bar staying at the entrance of the office. I was leaning on the door frame when Tara came up behind me.

"The front is all closed up"

Eric looked at her for a brief moment and nodded before looking back at the corpse. I sat on the couch staring at the blond hair which was now dangling down the side of the desk where Nora had placed her.

" What did you see Sookie?" Eric was now staring at me but his eyes were not furious anymore.

I explained to them what I saw trying to remember every detail. The memory of the bow seemed to stir disgust around the room including Pam who had joined us during my explanations.

She growled "vampire hunters".

I looked at Pam in surprise . "Vampire hunters, really? "

Nora was standing beside Eric and retracted her fangs before speaking

" Yes, they have been around for a long time but ever since we came out of the coffin, they recycled themselves into mercenaries. I guess her and her vampire ruffled some feathers somewhere"

Eric had raised his hand to Nora as in she wasn't allowed to speak anymore. She shut immediately.

"We will have to confirm how she was killed before making assumptions. Call the doctor, we will need her to identify the wounds."

I had met that doctor before. She was a tiny little thing that had saved my life when I was struck by Marianne.

Nora picked up the body and walked towards the door turning in direction of the bar. Pam had already left to call the doctor and Tara was following Nora. That was leaving Eric and I in his office.

"Is there anything I can do Eric?"

Having my clear conscience back, I knew I had not been really nice to Eric earlier. Now, all I wanted was to help.

I saw a glimmer of a smile on his lips but he did not reply to me. Instead, he walked to the couch and sat down beside me.

"I am sorry I did not tell you about the bond before Sookie."

He was looking at the wall that was facing us in deep thoughts his face with no expression.

" I overreacted.."

The silence was awkward. I had mix feelings of wanting to get closer to him and apologize for my behavior while another part of me was still mad about his tricks. How was I supposed to trust him after that? But then again, I wasn't exactly giving him a chance to explain anything.

Eric got up and gave me his hand

"The doctor is here"

I took it and let him helped me off the couch. He then headed to the bar while I was following his foot step closely.

Thank you SO much for reading xxx Your reviews are encouraging!

Z

Response to reviews:

**Perfecta999**: Thank you dear! I will so no need to read the French no more :P  
**Cjack1**: Thank you :) I should update about once a week now.  
**Louise**: No it's not hard, I just didn't know in English that's what I should have been using. I apologize if it made my story hard to read and will go back and correct it as soon as possible.  
**Guest**: Thank you for sticking up for me :) You were correct, I actually had no idea and the dash is used in French. Thank you for being a friend.  
**Nicole:** Its back :D  
**guest:** You are quite right in saying I shouldn't stop because of a group of people who likes to criticize other people's work. I won't stop because of them, promise!  
**Guest:** Sorry I made you sad! It's true people likes to feel superior on the internet. I will get a beta reader to ensure this doesn't happen again. I guess I cannot please everyone :P  
**evasmomforever:** Thank you its appreciated! Pregnancy is going great although I'm at that stage I feel like a whale and would rather sleep until labor :P  
**Caroline77**: Thank you and will do :)  
**Truegirl3**: Thank you very much for your review. It made me smile and want to keep my chin up. I do feel proud of what I have accomplished and I only want to get better. Thank you for your support and it's for people like you I want to keep writing. Xxxxx  
**Hails**: Your opinion do matter to me very much and I thank you for it. I will definitely keep writing and I hope you enjoy the rest of it :)  
**Jfozz**: thank you :) I am sure with time I will get better and with all your support; it is a journey I am happy to take! See you around!


	8. Continue?

Helloooo people!

No I am not dead! I gave birth to my daughter in march and I have been working on my zombie vs eric and sookie fanfic and kinda put this one on the backburner

I AM SORRY!

Just wondering since the 6th season started last week, are you guys still interested in this story? I do have a plan for it so the season won't really influence much of my story (although my first chapter was pretty close to how they got the fuck out of the compound lmao)

Just let me know via review or pm :o)

p.s wtf warlow (not sure how to spell his name) Lilith's kid or prophet or whatever. I don't like that at all :(


End file.
